


Remember Me

by bubblesintheocean



Series: Attack on Titan One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean
Summary: Past memories that one can hope to change now.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Attack on Titan One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167629
Kudos: 9





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING. This contains spoilers in the FINAL SEASON of Attack on Titan. Enjoy. :)

Levi stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror and there was an aching in his heart. He clutched his shirt at his chest and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember everything in his past life. The memories seem clearer when he sleeps; they replay like nightmares every night. He sees his friends' fighting these disgusting monsters whose hunger won't be satisfied. Their corpses plague his sight when he blinks and he only wishes they would end. 

In this life, he works with his past commander and crazy scientist friend. How glad he was to see their faces full of color again. They remembered him, too. Levi remembers when Hange brought in new interns and there stood the kids he was in charge of in his other life. They encircled him with a group hug and he hates to admit that he shed a few tears at the sudden warmth. Yet, there was someone missing. He asked Erwin about her and Levi was told that no one has seen her. 

It's been two years. 

He remembers her so vividly. Some nights, he swears he can hear her laughing somewhere in his apartment. It causes him to seek it out and search his whole place, ultimately never finding her. Levi prays and prays to see her when he wakes up, or when he walks into work, or when he's out doing the grocery shopping, or when he comes home. He regrets his past life for never saying what he should have said. Maybe then she would be here with him now. 

It's a weekend and Levi has it off. It's February and snowing in the Maria county. He stares outside through his window in his room and brings himself to take a walk. Since the news of no one seeing her here in this life, he's become more of a hermit. Today, for some reason, brought a sense of hope that he would find her if he just went outside. He sighed as he slipped on his winter boots and coat. Levi left his apartment, locking it, and headed to nowhere in mind. He had no destination. 

Throughout this goalless walk, he begins to let his memories play in his mind subconsciously. 

_"Here." Levi sets down a tea cup in front of you and you accept the rare offer with a smile. He takes a seat adjacent from you and watches you drink the tea he made. You've intrigued him and now he can't get enough of you. You cause him to stutter more times than he likes and it causes him embarrassment when Hange pokes fun at his red cheeks. He noticed your eyes look at him and he hides his blush by drinking his tea._

_When he realized his heart was, in fact, not failing but instead feeling a growing affection toward you, he was struck with fear. He'd only felt a similar phenomena with Petra, but it was never this strong. He was so confused - what was he supposed to do about it? Levi did what he thought he should do: he made you group with him on missions, he had you help him with paperwork, he offered to take strolls on your horses through the forest, he helped you train in close combat and with your odm-gear. He tried to spend as much time with you as he possible could without having it become suspicious to Erwin or Hange, or to any of his squad members._

_Eventually, during a late night of signing papers, he let it slip through his mouth as he complimented everything about you. "You shine like the stars when you smile, and when you're soaring on your maneuverer gear you look so free and it makes me jealous. Your laugh is intoxicating in the most pleasurable way and it's aggravating that I can't get it out of my head when I'm alone. You're a plague, y/n; a plague that I never want to rid myself of. I want to hold you close to me, I want you to see me in your head the way I see you when you leave me. I want to plague you, too."_

He remembers your startled face that was redder than the reddest wine the interior could ferment that night and it had him smiling. He slowly made aware of his surroundings and he found himself at the start of a walking trail that led to a lake. He rose his nose to the sky and took a deep inhale, deciding to take a visit to the lake. His mind continued the movie of his memories and he hated what came next. 

_It was after Erwin had passed and Eren went rogue. Everyone was stressed, wondering just what the hell Eren was going to do. When the fight began, Levi was on a crunch for time with Zeke edging him to come out. You were by his side and you didn't dare look Levi in his eyes. How could you when he broke up with you just a few days ago? His words were venomous and you were left to die without anyone to even try to live on for. "It would be better if we weren't in this relationship anymore. You're a plague that I can't handle; you've made me numb and I need to feel. You're a brilliant soldier and I need you to forget me in this light. I no longer want to flood your mind like you used to do with mine. Goodbye, y/n."_

_Levi never felt more sorry for himself than that day. The battle was over and Eren was safely in the scouts hands again. While talking with the Jeager brothers, Jean stormed in saying Sasha and you had been shot by two weasels that snuck on to the blimp. Levi rushed out with Mikasa and Armin, landing on his knees next to you. His steel eyes shook as he looked over your body, seeing your bullet wound bleeding from your chest. He paused to look at your face and there was a trickle of blood running down the corner of your mouth and he knew that the young girl shot your lung. He picked you up from your torso and held you close to him; Levi shut his eyes tight as he heard his own speech from a few days ago ringing in his ears. "I'm sorry."_

He scoffed and sniffled, hating his past self. Seeing his surroundings once more, the lake is several steps away from him. There is an extremely thin layer of ice covering the lake and he's able to see the few fish swimming about underneath. He looks up and turns his head to the right. "Is...-" His eyes are wide with relief, then fear and shock settle in. Across the way is a girl with [h/c] wearing a deep green jacket that resemble the ones from the scouts and sitting on a bench, staring out at the lake with a peaceful smile. Levi takes slow steps toward her and when he's in arms reach of her, she turns her attention to him. Her eyes have tears in them and when she sees him her mouth opens, her hands covering it up and she shakily takes in breaths, the fog puffing out from between her fingers. Levi is in the same state of shock and relief as she is. He licks his dry lips before speaking, "Remember me?" 

"Captain - Levi- wait, but-" You didn't have a chance to finish your sentence because Levi kissed you. He held your cheeks with his cold hands, but it didn't bother you any as you cupped his face with yours. He helped you stand and your arms wrapped around his torso, tugging at his coat for dear life fearing if you let go he would disappear. 

He pulled away, leaving enough space to talk. "I'm a wreck without you. I said something I shouldn't have because I was scared. I made you feel like a burden and I broke all my bones when I saw you dying in my arms. Let me, y/n, pull you from the tide."

"I love you, Levi. I never stopped." Levi cracked a genuine smile and kissed you again. He was a line without a hook for the longest time and just when he found you he cut you off to only search for the other end of the string, eventually finding you once more and tying a tight knot so he'll never let you go again. 


End file.
